An average day
by LittleWhiskers64
Summary: My life was the type of hell that makes you regret it each time you wake up in the morning. Pain was almost all I knew. Pain and hate. In a life this depressing you'd think I'd have gone insane long ago. She was the only thing keeping that from happening.


AN: I'm sorry I've been so absent. I've been trying to work on the next chapter of Crimson Tears whenever i wrote it i wasnt really happy with what i wrote. I'll continue working on it though until i finally like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

They would drag me out to the woods, away from the watching eyes of the hokage so they wouldn't get in trouble. It wouldn't have mattered if they had beat me in the village, ojisan still wouldn't know. Who was going to tell? Everyone loved the daily beating of the demon child. The anbu assigned to protect me and tell ojisan if anyone tried to attack me loved the attacks. Still, I couldn't help but look up to see who was guarding me today. If it was one of the nicer or more paranoid anbu they would stop the villagers after a while. Sadly it wasn't one of the nicer anbu today. Silver hair and a mask covering everything but a lone eye told me that this would be a long beating. It was really brutal when they hurt me. The fact that they would put in so much extra work and time and money and effort, so much effort, just to beat a child was insanity.

They loved it when I would scream. They would sometimes pay to have some of the ninja of the village preform excrutiatingly painful juitsus on me just to make me scream and beg for them to stop. Sometimes they didn't have enough to pay the ninjas however so they got their own weapons. For some reason their favorite hand held weapon against me was a metal branding iron. Everyone would go get one from the farmers at the edge of the village and make sure it was searing hot. They would make a game out of it, counting how many marks they each left on my skin. As terrible as the beating were I could deal with them. The injuries would be gone by morning, but even Kyuubi couldn't heal the emotional pain. The pain of knowing i was alone in the world was unbearable. The thought of waking up knowing noone loved me sometimes made me want to stay asleep forever, even at that young age. That would stay with me long after the beatings ended. That helpless feeling of knowing that everyone wanted me gone from this world. Until the age of five, being tortured by villagers was a regular day.

I remember my excitement for my first day at the academy. Back then it wasn't about becoming Hokage, that dream would come later. I figured if I just became a ninja of the village, they would have to respect me then. Ojisan had been teaching me even before he knew I even wanted to be a ninja. I knew so many juitsus and techniques and styles I could probably teach the teachers a few things but that wasn't the only thing I was excited about. I wanted to meet my new classmates. Maybe if I was lucky I could make a friend. Then I wouldn't be so lonely and I might even be happy. Yes, the first day of the academy was to be the best day of my life.

But when the first day arrives, Ojisan tells me to pretend that I am average. He told me keep my head down. Don't talk to people don't answer question don't get above a B on any assignment. Be average. My dreams of making friends, impressing my class and earning respect crumbled away to nothingness. I wanted to scream and shout at him that it wasn't fair, that he shouldnt do this to me. But it was a direct order from the hokage, not ojisan, so in the eyes of my peers, that's what I become. I'm not the best and I'm not the worst, I'm just average.

It used to frustrate me to see everyone calling the Uchiha a prodigy when I could easily beat him if I were allowed to try. I wasn't even allowed to spar against him. The village refused to allow it. To them he may as well have been kami herself. They couldn't stand the thought of their precious Uchiha being allowed near the demon of the village. The last Uchiha, the only one left after Itachi killed all the rest. He was a lonely orphan with no almost no family. Maybe if my last name had been Uchiha the villagers would care about me too. Until the age of thirteen, being an average student was a regular day.

The excitement of being placed on a ninja team and beginning my ninja career was almost too much to bear. I was going to become an official leaf village ninja. I would go on missions with my sensei and my teammates and I would get to bond with them. It would be the best. I knew both of my teammates. Shino was a part of the Aburame clan. They were living insects hives who let their insects use their bodies as a home. Because of this many people were scared of them even though they were quiet and tended to keep to themselves. I was never afraid of bugs, i was always too busy running from the villagers to develop such a fear. Shino, the young heir, was one of the best bug users in the village and was expected to become one of the best his clan had ever seen. I was glad to have him on my team.

My other partner was Hinata Hyuga. She was a sweet, soft spoken girl. Everyone thought I was oblivious to her crush but it was so obvious that the blind could see it. I wouldn't have minded dating her and seeing where it would take us. Sadly she was supposed to marry Kiba Inuzuka when they both became of age. I found it stupid that the two had to be married due to events that took place between the clans before Hinata or Kiba were even in their mothers' stomachs. How they handled their clan business was up to to them though. It wasn't my job to settle their disputes.

I hadnt had a fun or interesting year but i was content. I had two amazing partners and now all I needed was an instructor. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." And with those six simple words my ninja career was instantly over. Kakashi Hatake, the only person in the world with the sharingan who wasn't an Uchiha. He was the one who let the villagers beat me the longest when he was a part of the anbu black ops. He sometimes even joined in, using his chidori to electrocute me. Torturing me was his favorite pass time and now he could do it every day in the name of training. Just like every time in my life, I had gotten my hopes up only for them to get crushed to meaningless ashes. My biggest torturer, the one who liked to see me suffer the most was my instructor. I finally broke out of my thoughts and realized that Iruka sensei was calling my name. Everyone was staring at me, all of them already at the door ready to meet their instructors. Some of them were staring at me as if they were just now noticing I was in their class. "Naruto are you okay?" Iruka said, concern written all over his face. I just stared at him for a moment then nodded and stood slowly joined my teammates as we went to meet Kakashi.

When we got to the training ground he was already there, waiting for us. As soon as he saw me his eyes narrowed slightly for a quick moment. "Welcome to training ground seven. Unless I say otherwise, this is where we will meet every day. For today you can have the day off but tomorrow, training starts so be prepared." Hinata and Shino bowed to him, accepting the words easy enough before turning to leave. After a moment I started to give him a bow, never taking my eyes off him. I turned and began to leave. I almost thought he was actually going to let me go. Almost. "Naruto stay aftrer, I want to talk to you." Shino and Hinata stopped and returned, thinking that they would stay after with me. Kakashi gave that one eyed smile that seams to always make him look like a good guy. "While I am proud of you two for standing by your teammate, I must insist you leave. This conversation needs to be private."

I expected them to leave immediately, so so I was a bit surprised when I felt a soft hand on my arm. I turned to see Hinata smiling at me and blushing slightly. I liked it when she blushed. I used to do things on purpose just to make her cheeks turn red like taking my shirt off when I knew she was watching me when I was alone. I looked over at Shino and after a moment of just staring, he spoke. "We'll meet you at the Ramen shop. if we're going to be teammates we need to get to know each other." The two then turned and walked away. I watched them until they were out of sight and then turned to Kakashi who was glaring at me full force. For a moment we just starred at each other, just waiting until finally, he spoke. "You're a worthless little shit you know that?" He started walking towards me and I slowly started to back away form him keeping my eyes on him at all times. "You know what the best thing about being your sensei is?" I didn't speak. Suddenly in a blur, his knee was planted hard in my stomach. "I get to give you private lessons like this. Every day after training you will stay after until I release you and if you don't stay or you fight back or if you tell the hokage, I will kill you in the slowest, most torturous and most painful way I can think up, and believe me, I have a great imagination." I believed him too. He hadn't been the best anbu member the village had ever seen for nothing.

Two hours, that's how long he beat me. I skipped out on the Ramen with Shino and Hinata. The last thing thing I needed was them getting hurt simply because they spoke to me. As stupid as it sounded, it had happened before. This sweet girl named Moegi had once bought me a loaf of fresh bread because she saw I was hungry. She was found in an alleyway, beaten within an inch of her life the next day. She had been seven years old. I refused to let them get hurt the same way and if they ended up hating me for it, so be it. They kept trying to get to know me over the years even though though I continuously refused. I eventually started to yell at them. I was rude and mean to try to get them to stay away. Shino eventually gave up. Hinata was more persistant. Every day after practice she asked me to meet her. Every day I said no and no matter how many insults I threw at her, she would still ask the next day. I would tell her to leave and then I would stay behind with Kakashi who would abuse me for the next few hours. Until the age of sixteen, being abbused by my sensei was a regular day.

I was done. I couldn't take it any more. I wanted to become a ninja to earn respect but I didn't even get that. I was still overcharged for the simplest items, still under feed because of it, still hated by all the villagers, and what was worst, the council was now sending me on suicide missions in my spare time. I was farther form respect than I had ever been. But tonight that would change. Ojisan had continued to train me even after that he academy. I was the best ninja in the village, not just the best genin but the best. It was the reason why Kakashi no longer bothered me. He had been found in the middle of the forest with every bone in his body broken and his sharingan eye removed. The injuries were terrible and they never could find him another eye. He retired from ninja duty a week after he was found and fell into deep depression. What a shame. I could beat down anyone who even thought of opposing me and on top of thst, a year and a half ago I started talking to Kyuubi. I had known about him for a very long time now but i had never spoken to him until then. He taught me things. Juitsus that were forbidden and others that were long forgotten. He taught me how to use the power he gave me with the tails. He taught me how to kill a person and hide the body so it would never be found. He trained me to kill and now, noone could stand in my way. At first I was just going to kill them all for the way he treated me but then Kyuubi gave me a better idea, A way to kill all my enemies at once. I would have to dissappear afterwards but it would be worth it.

"I know what you're planning." I didn't expect her to reveal herself. She almost always stayed hidden when she watched me, even when I showed signs of knowing she was threre. It was our little game but she wasn't in the mood for games that night. Hinata sat in my window sill calm and quiet. It wasn't the first time she had showed up at my appartment. Not by a very long shot. She wasn't the little girl she had been when I first met her. She had greatly matured. her long blue hair framed her pale face perfectly. Her pale lavender eyes stared at me with concern and those beautiful plump lips were turned down in a soft frown. She hadn't blushed in a long time and now I could only get her to if I worked really hard. Some of the things I did to get her to blush I knew were wrong. She was to be married in a few short years, but I knew she didn't want him. 'I bet if I could get her into bed I could get her to blush like she used to easily.' It wasn't the first time the thought had occurred to me and with how beautiful she was inside and out you couldn't blame me but I would never do that her. Not only was I not allowed but I would never touch her like that unless she let me. She was too precious to me for me to run her off just because I couldn't keep in in my pants. On top of being the kindest and gentlest soul in all of konaha, she had curves in all the right places and had stopped wearing that big jacket. Right now she wore a gray short sleeved mesh shirt and black cargo pants that clung to her body. She had taken to wearing her leaf hiate around her neck. It was a popular style for the girls, one I thought looked best on her. Even now she still asked me to do something with her after training with our new sensei each day, even though she knows that I am a demon child and the one who hurt Kikashi so badly. She knew the villagers might hurt her if she talked to me and knew he father and the entire Inuzuka clan would be furious... but she still asked. Sometimes I even said yes if she had branch members with her. They all thought we were just friends. I don't think you could call us friends. Not anymore, she was so much more than that to me now.

I smirked at her as she easily slipped into my room. "Do you now? What am I planning then little angel?" She just stared at me with her arms crossed over her chest. I almost frowned when she didn't blush from the nick name but she'd heard it so many times now it was to be expected. Of course she knew what I was planning. She knew me too well not to know. She always watched over me, even back when I had tried to push her away. I had since stopped trying to do that but she was always there. She walked home with me, even if I told her not to. She trained with me getting stronger and stronger each day. She even comforted me in my most private moments when I needed it most. She was my guardian angel, hence the reason why I called her little angel. She definitely knew me and I knew her. I knew she loved to cook from the times she cooked for me. I knew she hated her father for the abuse he forced on her and her sister. I knew she would rather die than marry Kiba. I knew she was proud of her blue hair because noone else in the village had hair like hers except her sister which was why she refused to have it cut. I knew she was physically strong but had a heart of gold.

I knew she loved me. That was the most dangerous fact of all. It was made even more dangerous by the fact that I loved her. I slowly walked over to her and pulled her body to mine. She wrapped her arms around me as my one arm went around her waist, the other laying limp at my side. "You shouldn't be holding me like this." she said even as she laid her head on my chest.

I smirked. "Are there any branch members with you?"

"You wouldn't be holding me like this if there were." I could hear the smile in her voice as I slowly let my thumb smoothly move slowly up and down her back.

"Then I see no reason not to hold you like this."

We sat there for a few minutes in content silence just holding each other. I knew it was only a matter of time before she spoke. I knew she wouldn't be happy with my plans. "You shouldn't do it you know. It's wrong."

I scoffed. She wasn't talking about me holding her anymore. Wrong she says? It was wrong to beat and starve an innocent child for events that happened when he was just born, events that were out of his control. It was wrong of them to try and make him fail the academy. It was wrong of his sensei to beat him until he was coughing up blood. That was wrong. What I was doing may have been wrong but at least my actions were justified. "You think I should spare them." It wasn't a question. "They don't deserve that Hinata. They deserve what I have planned."

"I never said they didn't." I looked down at her questioningly. I wanted to cry at the sadness in her eyes. One of her hands came around and soon I felt her smooth soft palm caressing my cheek. "What happened to the Naruto who would sing me lullabies because I was sleepy or buy me a book then read it to me just because he thought I might like it? I don't like it when you get like this Naruto. Yes those people deserve to die, I know they do. But is this really what you want? Do you really want to become a murderer?"

I could feel myself soften. Only she could make me become vulnerable like this. Only she could make me drop my guard for her, noone else could. All the walls i had put up to keep me from loving could come crumbling down with just a word from her. Not even ojisan saw this side of me. It was all reserved for her. "Hinata... It's more complicated than that and you know it. All the people who tortured me and hurt me... I can get them all at once... I could-"

"And what would it accomplish? You know if you touch them, the rest of the village will come for you. You would have to run." She looked up at me for a few minutes and suddenly a wry smile played on her lips. "It's funny. I can always tell what you're going to do. But right now I can't tell if you're going to kill them or not." She walked out of my grip and over to the window. "I love you no matter what, you know that. I don't want you to hurt them but... I will follow you anywhere. So if you do kill them, and you do have to run, come and get me. I'll go with you."

"Hinata I can't let you do that. You have an actual life here-"

"I'm to be married to a man who I don't love and who doesn't love me. I'm to be the leader over people who will undoubtedly hate me because of that stupid seal. You and I both know that no matter how hard I try the council will never let me remove it. I will be caged up in the village not allowed to go on mission because I will be a clan head and what's worst of all, I won't have you. Don't even think about telling me to stay here. There's nothing for me here."

She quickly disappeared out the window, leaving me to my thoughts. Ten minutes later I found myself outside the building an abandoned building on the edge of the village. It was set away from the rest of the village in the very back of the Uchiha district where noone, not even Sasuke the last Uchiha himself went. It was where the council had secret meetings away from the hokage. I felt anger flare up inside me at the thought of the council. They were the ones who payed assassins to get rid of me and organized all my suicide missions. They had even once threatened Hinata saying "If you want the only person who cares about your pathetic miserable life to continue breathing, you will do as we say." I had wanted to rip each and every one of their throats out slowly that day but luckily I didn't.

I continuously snapped my fingers, thinking. A small flame danced at the end of my fingers each time I time time I snapped them. I had already preformed the juitsus that would keep them trapped in that room. All I had to do was go inside and kill them all. I could do whatever I wanted, kill them however I wanted and make it last as long as I wanted. It was all up to me how I dealt with them. If you had asked me fifteen minutes ago about this I would've been beyond sure that this was what I wanted. 'What happened to the Naruto who would sing me lullabies because I was sleepy or buy me a book then read it to me just because he thought I might like it?' Her words kept playing in my mind. I didn't care about the villagers coming after me, I really didnt. But the thought of how disgusted Hinata would be if I did this ripped a hole in my heart that I knew nothing would be able to repair. I sighed quietly. "What that woman does to me." I took my last long look at the building that held the people I hated most before releasing the juitsus that would keep them from escaping. I quickly left the Uchiha district but I wasn't headed home. I had somthing much more important to do.

She was pacing in her room when I got there. She had a bookbag sitting on her bed, already packed. As soon as I got inside she rushed over to me. She looked at me sadly. "You're here so I guess that means... You..."

She started to cry but I was quick to shush her. It sent me to a plain of depression i didnt even know existed to see her cry like that. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I sat down on the bed, placing her on my lap, holding and rocking her. I waited for her cries to quiet down to mild sobs before I finally spoke. "I didn't kill them. I wanted to, you have no idea how much I wanted to Hinata. But I couldn't get your words out of my head. You are the only thing that kept me from killing them, the only reason they're still alive now." She sat there staring at me in stunned silence. "Hinata I don't want to live here anymore. I can't stand walking down the streets of the village knowing everyone here hates me the way they do and I can't stand the thought of seeing you married off to Kiba. I'm leaving tonight. You said you would follow me anywhere. Did you mean it?"

Her smile lit up my world which made sense because she was my world. "Of course I meant it. I don't care where we go, as long as we go there together." Suddenly petal soft lips were on mine. It wasn't a rough kiss it was soft and gentle and reassuring. There was no tongue involved and no lip movement. It was the best kiss I'd ever had.

Suddenly Hinata pulled back with a serious expression. "Naruto I need to ask something serious of you. If I dissappear they'll marry Hinabi off to Kiba. I've seen the way that man treats women. I don't want him anywhere near her." I understood immediately what she was asking me for. Hinata fiercely loved Hinabi with all her heart. It would be hard to move quickly with someone so young. She couldn't run as fast because we'd have to carry her. Wed have to stop more often for her to rest and both those things would slow us down considerably. Yeah, it would be very hard to travel with her. Hard, but not impossible.

We quickly made our way to Hinabi's room, being careful to sneak past all the guards or knock thrm out quickly and silently. She was sleeping soundly in her bed, oblivious to the situation at hand. Ten year olds shouldn't have to deal with these situations but either we did this now, or she suffered even more later. I slowly shook her shoulder while Hinata quickly threw her clothes in a bag and put it on her other shoulder. After a few shakes Hinabi came to. "Hinabi I need you to wake up okay?" Hinata took charge, coming over to her sister and keeping her calm. Hinata voice was calm and soothing. "We're going on an adventure okay? You're going to get onto Naruto's back and we're going to go on a trip. Doesn't that sound great?" The groggy child nodded, probably still thinking it was a dream, and did as she was told. The three of us left the village through the surrounding forest, not knowing where we were headed and not caring. Until the age of seventeen, escaping my former village with my girlfriend and her sister was my life.

"Did you hear?" I heard one day while I was wiping the countertops. I liked listening in on customer gossip. I found it interesting how I could just sit here behind this counter all day and still learn about everything that was going on in all the elemental nations. It didn't matter who you were or what you did, gossip united evryone because everyone wanted to know the latest news of all the interesting things happening in the world. "No, what happened? the second man said, turning to the first man to hear the latest news. "Well you know how five years ago the two Hyuga princesses just disappeared from the Hyuga compound along with the village demon?" I had to smile at that. 'If only they knew.' "Well today was the day that the first born Hyuga girl was supposed to marry the Inuzuka heir. I hear he's livid that she hasn't been found yet. I heard someone say he even doubled the search parties to find her." I tensed for a moment before relaxing, knowing there was nothing to worry about. There was a hengi over me Hinata and Hinabi. They were looking for a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. They would see one with brown hair and red eyes. They were looking for girls with blue hair and lavender eyes. Hinata and Hinabi had black hair and green eyes. Only a very select few could see through the hengi and I wanted it to stay that way. I would've continued to listen in if it hadn't been for the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

I turned around to see my beautiful wife of four years coming over to me. Almost immediately after our first child was born, we said our wedding vows. It had been a proud day for me. Her belly was now swollen with our second child who would be coming into the world any day now. It was getting late and I knew she was coming to close the place, after all it was late. Aika, our first child, was already in bed and Hinabi was probably in her room pretending to be asleep. Now it was time for us to turn in for the night. Hinata smiled as she passed me and loudly called out "Sorry everyone, we're closing." There were some groans from people who didn't quite want to leave but noone would dare disobey. They knew better than to go against my wife, even if she was pregnant. The last person who did was dragged out by their ear while being repeatedly hit upside the head with a wooden spoon and lectured the whole way.

People seemed to like the small restaurant we kept. It was always full from opening to closing. It was mostly due to Hinata great cooking and her and Hinabi's willingness to come out and talk to the customers when they had time to. I was slowly but surely learning to trust people and sometimes spoke more than two lines to the customers. It was slow progress, but it was progress. Hinata always tried to get me to talk to people more, she said we didn't have to worry anymore. We were safe here.

We stopped in this place because of necessity. We were going to head farther north, but then Hinata went into labor with our first child. Me and Hinabi had tried moving slowly so she wouldn't go into labor but it didn't work. We quickly rushed her to the nearest town, here. Hinata and I knew sex on the road wasn't the best idea. It wasn't exactly planned, just something that happened. 'At least I got her to blush again. Who would've known she blushed everywhere.' A small smirk played on my lips. Our plan was for her to have the baby, heal, and then we would leave again. We never left.

Once the place was clear and locked up tight, Hinata and I went upstairs. We passed Hinabi's room to find she was actually asleep tonight. The young girl had matured over the years. She was fifteen now and everything a girl could hope to be. Smart pretty brave and strong. Every day I thanked kami we saved her. She had become like a sister to me. She was in the ninja academy now and was constsntly trainin, so much so that it worried Hinata and I. She pushed herself too hard and while I was happy to see her get so strong she couldn't stop training until she finally thought that what she was working on was perfect. It was a harsh value her father had forced into her with many brutal beatings. I had hoped that once we left the village she would get better about making mistakes but she was still a perfectionist to the highest degree. I sighed sadly. I wish she would relax more often but I just have to trust her not to take her training too far. We continued and passed by our daughter's room. She was sound asleep, clutching her favorite teddy bear in her arms cutely. She was pale as a ghost and with how smooth and unmarked her skin was you would never guess thst she was alresdy training for thr ninja academy. She had the strangest hair, blonde with blue at the ends. It was so bizarre even I sometimes couldn't believe it was her real hair color. Her eyes were bright blue too and she was always smiling and happy. I planned to keep her that way, happy.

The child Hinata was pregnant with now was the product of a honeymoon in Sauna where Hinata and I almost never left our room. We had only been there a week but it had been plenty of time for Hinata to come up pregnant. The doctor said it would be another girl, I wax excited, I would be meeting her any day now.

Finally we got to our room. We went inside and closed the door before going to get ready for bed. "I heard the men at the counter talking about something interesting today." She turned to me, curiosity shining in her eyes. "Apparently today was the day the first born Hyuga princess was supposed to Mary the Inuzuka clan head. I think they said his name was Kiba. Sadly she and her younger sister were kidnapped from the Hyuga compound a few years ago." I saw her smile as mischief danced in her eyes.

"Too bad the princesses were never found, huh?" Hinata said as we both laid down in bed. I held her from behind, holding her close to me. "Yeah" I whispered "a real shame." I kissed her cheek and we fell asleep. For the rest of my life, protecting and loving my family was a regular day.


End file.
